


Какие грезы в этом мертвом сне

by fandom_European_Musicals_2013



Category: Romeo es Julia (musical)
Genre: AU, M/M, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_European_Musicals_2013/pseuds/fandom_European_Musicals_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Конец... Да, умереть - уснуть... Уснуть.<br/>Жить в мире грез, быть может, вот преграда. -<br/>Какие грезы в этом мертвом сне<br/>Пред духом бестелесным реять будут...»<br/>В. Шекспир «Гамлет»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Какие грезы в этом мертвом сне

Земную жизнь пройдя до половины,  
Я очутился в сумрачном лесу,  
Утратив правый путь во тьме долины.  
Каков он был, о, как произнесу,  
Тот дикий лес, дремучий и грозящий,  
Чей давний ужас в памяти несу!  
Так горек он, что смерть едва ль не слаще.  
Но, благо в нем обретши навсегда,  
Скажу про все, что видел в этой чаще.

Данте Алигьери, «Божественная комедия»

В городе все только и говорили, что о местной войне. Несмотря на все попытки герцога как-то успокоить враждующие кланы, каждый день приносил новые потери. В недавнем витке этой бесконечной резни погибли родители Бенволио Монтекки, был убит брат сеньоры Капулетти – отец Тибальта. И война из взрослой стала безвозрастной. Мальчишки обоих кланов с присущей только детям отчаянной жестокостью сталкивались на улицах и в подворотнях, стараясь если не убить, то хотя бы морально уничтожить, подавить своих противников. Таких же детей, как и они сами.

Старшие из семей смотрели одобрительно: детская война с одной стороны не воспринималась всерьез, синяки и ссадины быстро заживали, а с другой – поддерживала семейные ценности. Так что драки стали нормой, пока не принося кланам серьезных потерь.

Среди всей этой враждующей массы оказались не только жители Вероны и их герцог, но и худой, неправильный рыжеволосый подросток. Нет, со стороной он определился быстро, он стоял горой за своих друзей Монтекки, и, не смотря на скандалы с дядей, каждую ночь вместе с ними выходил на улицы города, искать приключений на голову и новых синяков и ссадин на бока. Только вот одного понять не мог... почему? Ему не за что было мстить. Нет, понятое дело, Капулетти бесили. Особенно этот их... Тибальт. Да он одним видом своим заставлял сердце Меркуцио сильнее биться о грудную клетку, а кулаки сжиматься в бессильной ярости. Спокойный, надменный, гордый. Он не обращал внимания на герцогского племянника, никакого... ну, кроме высокомерного «паяц», брошенного недавно в его адрес на одном из балов. Именно такого хотелось задеть сильнее, вывести из себя, добиться хоть какой-то реакции... Когда Меркуцио был помладше, ему казалось, что еще чуть-чуть - и он подбежит к этому ходячему воплощению безразличия, дернет за рукав и скажет: «Вот он я, посмотри!», - лишь бы тот обернулся. 

И Тибальт оборачивался... устав слушать поток колкостей, переходящих в оскорбления, он смотрел, изогнув бровь, на наглеца, а потом, не выдержав, бросался с кулаками, стараясь хотя бы силой заставить того замолчать, или, как он сам потом признавался себе, прикоснуться хотя бы в драке. Ведь уже много лет, с того самого момента, как он увидел смеющегося, танцующего мальчишку, с золотыми на солнце волосами, он стал для него воплощением жизни. Порой казалось, что если его постоянно окружает ночь, то Меркуцио - вечный солнечный день. Он умел излучать такой поток тепла и света, который мог отогреть даже душу Тибальта. Но они были врагами. 

Однажды весной, в очередной тщетной попытке примирить враждующих, герцог Веронский решил устроить охоту в горах к северу от города. Торжественный выезд с собаками, свитой, большим пиром в конце. Загонщики уже стояли на позициях, горны трубили, а Монтекки и Капулетти, согласившись на временное перемирие, на лучших своих породистых лошадях сопровождали герцога в его охотничьи угодья.

Собаки подняли оленя и погнали на занявших позиции охотников. Конечно же, молодым Монтекки и Капулетти хотелось показать, кто из них лучший стрелок, это была не война, но очередной способ доказать врагам, что они слабаки. Так получилось, что Меркуцио и Тибальт оказались рядом. Молча кивнув друг другу, они приготовились стрелять, если собаки выведут оленя на них. Азарт охоты настолько увлек, что даже привычный уже обмен оскорблениями был отложен на более позднее время. 

Лай собак был все ближе, олень выскочил на поляну прямо перед ними, замер на долю секунды и бросился к опушке леса, где уже начинались горные склоны. Меркуцио и Тибальт, пришпорив коней, ринулись за ним. То, что олень все дальше и дальше уводит их от тропы они поняли далеко не сразу, главное было не отстать, не уступить, не позволить другому выиграть даже в этом. Склон становился все более крутым, а олень и не думал останавливаться, несся вперед, увлекая за собой вечных соперников. С горами шутить нельзя, даже с такими мирными, как Альпы.

На одном из крутых поворотов лошадь вырвавшегося вперед Меркуцио подвернула ногу, и его вышибло из седла прямо под копыта взмыленного коня Тибальта. Тот едва успел резко дернуть поводья на себя. Соскочил на землю и долго тряс потерявшего сознание Меркуцио за плечи, стараясь привести в чувство. Выдохнул, увидев, как он открыл глаза, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на том, кто его держит. Тибальт был готов к очередному потоку гадостей, пусть, главное, что цел, но вместо этого, Меркуцио улыбнулся, протянул чуть дрожащую руку, убирая прядь волос с его лица, провел пальцами по щеке и тихо-тихо сказал: «Спасибо...»

Тибальт отшатнулся недоуменно. Помог встать. 

– Твоя лошадь сильно повредила ногу, придется ехать вдвоем на моей. Пешком ты не доберешься, а оставлять тебя тут одного...

– Я дойду, и без твоей помощи... – гордо отталкивает протянутую руку, делает шаг и тут же валится в объятья еле успевшего его подхватить Тибальта. 

– Дойдешь ты, как же... Сейчас самая жара, ты даже верхом не доедешь, если не привязать тебя к седлу, – он сделал вид, что не заметил недовольной гримасы Меркуцио, - поэтому мы останемся здесь до вечера. А там или за нами приедут, или будем добираться сами по ночной прохладе. Кто ж знал, что ты как девица в обмороки падать будешь.

\- Тебе достаточно просто сейчас доехать до ближайшей деревни и попросить помощи. А не упражняться в сомнительном остроумии сидя тут рядом со мной, - Меркуцио злился на Тибальта: тот был прав, на самом-то деле, злился на себя за слабость от дурацкого падения и на весь идиотизм ситуации в целом.

\- Я бы так и сделал... но моему коню тоже надо передохнуть. Да и случись тут в мое отсутствие с тобой что-нибудь, я буду виноват, а мне так надоели эти вечные семейные разборки.

Они добрались до тени ближайших деревьев, расстелили плащи, сели, передавая друг другу фляжку с водой.

\- И тебе тоже? Надоело... а как же... месть? Вы же ей живете просто.

\- Умерших не вернуть. Надо беречь живых, - тихо сказал Тибальт, отобрал у Меркуцио флягу с водой, плотно закручивая крышку. Потом он прислонился спиной к прохладному стволу дерева, закрыл глаза, делая вид, что дремлет. Не разговаривать же им, на самом деле. О чем? О жертвах последних уличных стычек? Об убитых Монтекки? О его отце? Или снова начать перечислять друг другу взаимные, давно заученные недостатки. Нет, лучше молчать, пусть рыжий бесится, если силы есть. Его хорошо о землю приложило, чудо, что жив остался. А он помолчит. 

Тибальт и не заметил, как на самом деле уснул, а когда открыл глаза, солнце уже садилось, громко трещали цикады, а рядом спал, положив голову к нему на плечо, Меркуцио, как-то по-детски уютно и спокойно. Будить его совсем не хотелось, хотя жара спала, и нужно было ехать. Отдохнувшие лошади паслись неподалеку, и охота закончилась давным-давно. Там, внизу их ждали пир и привычная вражда. Тибальт вздохнул, Меркуцио шевельнулся, сел, потер глаза, сонно глядя вокруг, будто соображая, что делает вечером в горах в такой компании.

\- Не хочу никуда. Нам обязательно возвращаться?

\- Пока нет. Но тебя разве не ждут твои… друзья? Волнуются, наверное. Да и дядя, думаю, не в восторге, от твоего исчезновения.

\- Дяде все равно. А ребята… они нашли уже, чем занять себя на этот вечер. Так странно, что мне хорошо вот так просто сидеть здесь, чем там, с ними. Наверное, я и правда сильно головой ударился.

\- Мозги на место встали, – усмехается Тибальт, ему тоже никуда не хочется ехать, - дай я посмотрю, ссадина есть?

Меркуцио по-жеребячьи отдергивает голову, стоит Тибальту только протянуть руку, но потом успокаивается, позволяет взять себя за подбородок, поворачивая ушибленную сторону под уходящий солнечный свет. Сидит, замерев, закрыв глаза и, кажется, почти не дышит. Тибальт проводит кончиками пальцев по его виску и брови, очерчивает скулу. Потом наклоняется, касается губами лба.

\- Ты… чего? – Меркуцио удивленно моргает, но уже не отшатывается, так и замирает, рядом. 

\- Хотел узнать, нет ли у тебя жара, ты дрожишь, - притягивает к себе сильнее, обнимает, укутывает их обоих плащом от наступающей вечерней прохлады, которая особенно остро ощущается после жаркого дня. И шепчет на ухо:

\- Нужно ехать.

\- Да… еще чуть-чуть посидим только. А то вдруг голова опять закружится…

До города они добираются только к ночи. Их и правда ищут, но на вопросы о том, где они были днем и куда пропали, оба только отмахиваются и идут в свои комнаты спать.

А утром, на второй день охоты, Меркуцио кивком показывает Тибальту в сторону реки.

И охота с лаем собак и гудением рожков проносится мимо них. На реке тихо и прохладно. Отпустив коней пастись, они расстилают плащи на берегу в тени ив и снова просто садятся рядом. Молчать как-то неловко, но и говорить опять почему-то не о чем. Они смотрят на реку, темно-зеленые листья кувшинок, крепкие белые бутоны в капельках воды, низко летающих огромных стрекоз. Рука затекла, и Меркуцио уже привычно-удобно кладет голову на плечо Тибальта, и так замирает, боясь нарушить этот момент тишины и покоя.

Так начинается странная дружба двух врагов. Для всех они все так же бешено сцепляются в уличных схватках, сыплют бесконечными оскорблениями, оставляя друг другу свежие синяки. Чтобы потом, ранним утром, пока еще не сошла роса, гнать коня к той самой заводи Адидже со стрекозами. Успеть первым расстелить на нагретой солнцем земле плащ и ждать. Зная, что почти сразу, следом, приедет второй.

Они учатся разговаривать друг с другом, аккуратно опуская тему семейных драм. Пить ледяную воду из одной фляжки, есть набранную Меркуцио в колючих кустах дикую, но сладкую и сочную ежевику. Губы и пальцы от неё фиолетовые, и пахнет она одуряюще, так сладко, вместе с луговыми цветами, рекой, летом. А солнце так блестит в рыжих волосах, отражается в голубых смеющихся глазах Меркуцио, что Тибальт не выдерживает, целует в губы сладкие от ежевики и их тайного, безумного лета на двоих. Оставшиеся ягоды рассыпаются по траве, на шее и загорелых плечах останутся фиолетовые следы от сока и слишком горячих поцелуев. 

И, чем ближе и откровеннее их объятья, тем страшнее драки и жестче слова. Потому что поцелуев уже мало, касаний тоже… а что делать дальше, им двоим. Друг с другом, с этой их рекой и вечной враждой - так и непонятно. Ведь царапины от колючих ежевичных кустов заживают быстрее, чем проходят взаимные обиды. И на берегу не надо врать и притворяться… можно просто быть. 

Говорят, от ненависти до любви один шаг. Врут. Ближе, намного ближе. Достаточно одного случайного касания или взгляда, и тебя затягивает, как в омут на реке и тащит, тащит. И ты не сопротивляешься, тонешь в этом омуте, все, что угодно, лишь бы это не прекращалось. 

Они поняли, что влюблены после первого же их настоящего поцелуя. Промаявшись до утра в своих постелях, с рассветом они снова были на берегу. А что дальше… Обнять? Хотелось безумно вот просто обнять, уткнуться носом в шею, стоять, слушая стук сердец, ловить чужое дыхание губами. Но как обнять-то. Меркуцио впервые в жизни по-настоящему смущен, не знает, куда девать руки, смотрит под ноги, потом резко делает шаг вперед, склоняет голову, упираясь лбом в плечо Тибальта. И так замирает. Пока тот в ответ не обнимает, прижимая к себе. Гладит как ребенка по голове, криво целует куда-то в шею.

\- Ну вот. Это мы выяснили, - улыбаясь ему в плечо, все еще боясь поверить в реальность происходящего, говорит Меркуцио, - а дальше что делать? Не побежим же мы рассказывать всем, что собираемся жить долго и счастливо и умереть в один день…

Тибальт горько усмехается:

\- В нашем случае возможно только второе… Так что оставляем все, как есть. Только ты пойми. Твои друзья – мои враги. И это неизменно. 

\- Ты тоже мой враг. Был. Но это же изменилось…

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я так же как тебя целовал Ромео? Или Бенволио?

\- Нет. Я не хочу, чтобы вы поубивали друг друга… Я всегда буду вставать между вами. Слышишь. Меня же ты не убьешь?

\- Нет, - улыбается Тибальт, - не тебя. Только ты тоже сильно не подставляйся.

Неподалеку от их любимой заводи, тоже вдали от хоженых троп, стоял старый охотничий домик. Раньше там останавливались пастухи да торговцы, переночевать под крышей, в горах зимой опасно. Сейчас он пустовал, и именно туда Тибальт и Меркуцио стали сбегать из города по осени, с первыми холодами. Оставаясь там по несколько дней, наврав что-то родным про охоту, горы, любовниц… А сами не вылезали из постели или грели вино со специями на небольшой печке, заедая его вялеными оливками и козьим деревенским сыром. Обрастали какими-то только их вещами и жестами.

\- Смотри, какая смешная кружка, - Меркуцио роется на полках пыльного шкафа, - кривая вся и рисунок дурацкий…

\- И край сколот, зачем она тебе?

\- А мне нравится… будет моя. 

Неправильной формы, грубо вылепленная глиняная кружка эта становится для Меркуцио символом их дома, всего того, такого важного, «их», что не могло быть в Вероне. Зимой, сидя на краю стола, было так правильно греть об нее руки, смотря как Тибальт подбрасывает дров в дымящую печь, или ночью… когда жар от тел и сладость от горячей их близости жгли изнутри и снаружи, пить из нее ледяную воду, вздрагивая, когда Тибальт языком слизывал текущие по шее прохладные капли.

А в городе ничего не изменилось. Зима нисколько не заморозила вражду, те же уличные стычки, те же драки и скандалы, та же бесконечная месть. Меркуцио держит слово, каждый раз влетая в самую гущу стычки, закрывая собой друг от друга Тибальта и Ромео. Провоцирует зло, намеренно вызывая гнев Капулетти на себя. Все считают, что это ненависть. Но только они знают, как потом, ночью, в их маленьком доме, Тибальт зацеловывает им же поставленные на бледной коже синяки, а Меркуцио шепчет «Прости» за каждое резкое, грубое слово.  
Весна накрыла город внезапно, за одну ночь, молодые Монтекки и Капулетти будто с цепи сорвались, каждая драка все опасней и опасней. Герцог не выдерживает, и обещает смерть тем, кто нарушит дуэльный запрет. А Капулетти устраивают первый бал для прекрасной Юлии. После бала они впервые ссорятся так, что Тибальт не приходит следующей ночью. И следующей, и потом, а на все попытки поговорить с ним в городе высокомерно отмахивается. Меркуцио тоже бесится от внезапной, шквальной влюбленности Ромео, черт бы с ней, с этой мелкой девчонкой, он и не заметил бы ее на балу, если бы не его лучший друг и ее брат. Но тут же вмешиваются семейные клановые разборки. И ему пришлось бы выбирать между любимыми людьми, если бы Тибальт не сделал выбор за него. Не пришел. Всем своим видом показывая в городе, что рыжего шута для него не существует.

Тибальт ищет Ромео, а находит Меркуцио. И обоих прорывает от боли, обиды и ревности. Это не должно было быть дуэлью, просто выплеск эмоций, шанс, прикоснувшись, вспомнить, чего они лишают друг друга дурацкими ссорами, но судьба распоряжается по-другому. Тибальт не хотел… он не мог. Он обещал… но бьет кинжалом куда-то в руку Ромео, как он полагал, а попадает в грудь Меркуцио. А дальше… ведь ему даже подойти не дают к умирающему. Чтобы помочь, чтобы вымолить прощение, чтобы поцеловать остывающие губы. Он обещал, что не убьет Меркуцио. Только вот Ромео, перепачканный в крови, все еще трясет его, уже мертвого за плечи, зовет по имени. И Тибальта накрывает тишина. Он стоит, замерев, даже не пытаясь защититься или отшатнуться от ударов кинжала, только что убившего его любовь. Кровь смешивается на руках Монтекки. Тибальт шепчет «Спасибо» и проваливается в ледяное небытие.

Меркуцио будит шум ветра за окном, солнце сегодня настолько яркое, что даже закрытые еще глаза хочется зажмурить сильнее или спрятаться с головой под одеяло, чтобы продлить мгновения сна. Пахнет луговой травой и рекой, значит, он не в городе, да и не бывает в летней душной Вероне такого утра. Он в доме на берегу, и если повернуться на бок и протянуть руку, рядом наверняка спит Тибальт, которому можно рассказать, смеясь, какой идиотский сон ему сегодня снился. Нелепая их ссора, дуэль и боль от удара кинжалом под ребра, собственная кровь на руках. Бред какой! Меркуцио аж передергивает от живости ощущений. Он резко садится и открывает глаза. 

\- Ти… бальт?

Но рядом никого нет и не было, судя по тому, что постель не смята, нигде нет плаща или второй пары обуви. Значит, не пришел. Странно. Как так получилось, что он сегодня ночевал в горах один? Меркуцио встает, потягивается, удивляясь при этом, что спал в одежде, поправляет рубашку, подходит к старому, мутному зеркалу. И замирает. Так как в нем отражается он сам, бледный и взъерошенный, комната и бурое кровавое пятно на белом батисте рубашки. Как во сне. Он стягивает ее через голову, отшвыривает, как ядовитую змею, старается осмотреть, нет ли на нем следов от удара, синяков или шрамов. Но кожа под ребрами гладкая, только странно тянет в груди, и дышать вдруг становится тяжело. Да что ж случилось-то? Беспокойство и страх накрыли лавиной. Нужно срочно возвращаться в Верону. Найти Ромео, Бенволио, расспросить их. А если они не скажут ничего толкового, ломиться в дом к Капулетти, пока Тибальт не выйдет к нему, пусть даже с вечной своей надменной ухмылкой, пусть отчитает рыжего дурака… но главное, увидеть, что с ним все в порядке. 

Меркуцио срывается с места, накидывая плащ прямо на голое тело, к рубашке прикасаться противно. При этом смахивает со стола свою любимую глиняную кружку и та разлетается на сотню мелких осколков. Но и это не важно. Снаружи он почему-то не находит обычно привязанного неподалеку коня. И это тоже странно, не пешком же он шел сюда. Но сейчас выбора нет, он бежит по тропе, стараясь скорее добраться до дороги, а там с какими-нибудь торговцами на повозке доехать до города. А лес начинает его водить. 

Это было неправильным, невозможным. Он знал эти места с детства. Каждый камень, каждую кочку. Вот тут, у этого валуна, похожего на лошадиную голову нужно свернуть направо, идти до расколотой молнией пару лет назад сосны, потом вниз по склону, до ручья… а там уже совсем рукой подать до деревни. Только вот тропинка змеей вьется из-под ног совсем в другую сторону. И вроде вон он, знакомый поворот, но почему-то привычные камни и деревья оказываются в совсем неожиданных местах, будто картинку разрезали на кусочки, а собрать предложили маленькому ребенку, никогда ранее в этих местах не бывавшему. И Меркуцио совершает одну из самых непростительных ошибок в незнакомом теперь ему лесу: начинает метаться от склона к склону, кружить, путаться до тех пор, пока обессиленный не падает на нагретую траву. Что-то происходит. Солнце садится, и он понимает, что дороги до их дома тоже теперь не найти. Он закутывается в плащ и, прислонившись к дереву, засыпает, надеясь, что утром наваждение пройдёт, и он сможет добраться до города.

Утром его будит шум ветра за окном, и солнце светит настолько ярко, что, не открывая еще глаза, хочется зажмуриться сильнее или уткнуться носом в подушку. Меркуцио поворачивается на бок, шарит рукой по постели рядом:

\- Ти… бальт?

Меркуцио резко вскакивает, сваливается с кровати. На нем все та же рубашка, перепачканная его кровью, а на столе стоит разбитая накануне глиняная чашка.

\- Черте что творится, - выдыхает Меркуцио, поднимает руку, осматривает ее так, будто видит в первый раз, а потом сильно, до синяка стискивает зубы на запястье, чтобы уже проснуться наконец-то. Боль ощущается резко и остро, вот только наваждение не проходит. Значит, он не спит…

В этот раз он решил идти спокойно, внимательно смотря, куда сворачивает, стараясь держаться течения реки, которая должна была рано или поздно вывести его к городу. Через несколько часов по зарослям камыша, намочив ноги и изорвав чертову рубашку, он понимает, что двигается не к Вероне, а от нее… а самое страшное то, что солнце будто замерло. И тени, которым положено к вечеру удлиняться и мягко стелиться под ногами, все так же собраны в пыльные точки. Меркуцио разворачивается и минут через двадцать, по ощущениям, возвращается к дому. Стоит ему только перешагнуть порог и упасть лицом в кровать, как солнце за окном будто гасят. И он проваливает в тяжелый, нервный сон, без сновидений.

Утром ветер за окном все также шумит, а наглое солнце все также светит. Белая когда-то рубашка все также в крови, но не порвана в гонке по кустам. На столе стоит глиняная кружка. На третий, вроде как день, своего пребывания здесь, Меркуцио понимает, что он еще ни разу не ел. Только воду пил, и, что самое жуткое, есть он не хочет. И это уже совсем не смешно. Шаря по полкам кухонного шкафа, он достает оттуда старый хлебный нож с широким лезвием, весь в пятнах ржавчины. И, сжав зубы, резко проводит по запястью. Кровь идет. Красная, обычная вроде. Больно. Значит, он живой… но где он? Где все? Что с Тибальтом, с Ромео и Бенволио? С дядей и всем городом, наконец? Сегодня он решает никуда не идти. Просто сидеть и ждать. Ведь если кто-то или что-то закинуло его в этот дом вот так, то рано или поздно оно должно будет проявить себя. Хоть что-то же должно измениться. Почему-то слово «вечность» в самом уголке сознания сейчас пугало гораздо больше, чем смерть. Ведь придет же… хоть кто-нибудь.

Но никто не приходит. День. И еще один. Кажется, что он скоро сойдет с ума. От тишины и одиночества. Он оббегает лес вокруг, но тот все время выбрасывает его к дому. Каждый раз перед тем, как зарыться с головой в одеяла, он разбивает об пол свою любимую кружку, а однажды, не выдержав, все тем же ржавым кухонным ножом раскраивает себе вены на руках вдоль предплечья, заливая кровью простыни. Чтобы снова утром проснуться от шума ветра и яркого солнечного света.

Но однажды, когда отчаянье почти сменилось безразличием, пошел дождь. Меркуцио не поверил, сначала, думал, что это снова полусон, полубред, в который он сам научился загонять себя, чтобы не считать одинаковые дни. Но нет, дождь шел, каплями просачивался через дырявую соломенную крышу. Он вылетает на улицу, хватает губами холодные капли, тут же промокнув до костей, и видит, как по тропе к его дому идут двое. Высокий мужчина в дорожном плаще и прижимающаяся к нему хрупкая девушка в белом платье – Ромео и Юлия. Меркуцио бросается к ним на встречу, наваливается на Ромео то ли с объятьями, то ли с кулаками. Они падают в дождевую грязь. Голос срывается на крик. Ромео бледен, губы плотно сжаты. И на единственный, выкричаный Меркуцио вопрос отвечает:

\- Ты умер. Тебя убил Тибальт. А я убил его. А потом Париса. И мы с Юлией покончили с собой.

Меркуцио отшатывается от него, поскользнувшись, падает, закрывает лицо руками, смешивая дождь, грязь, слезы.

\- Так это… ад? – спрашивает он.

\- Нет, - тихо отвечает Юлия, - есть только то, что ты хочешь увидеть, то, что ты придумываешь себе здесь сам. Смотри. Солнце…

Девушка улыбается, тучи расходятся, и на ярко-голубом небе появляется полноцветная радуга.

Они возвращаются в дом, Меркуцио старается успокоиться, но вот так сразу поверить во все произошедшее и происходящее не получается. Он смотрит на своего лучшего друга недоверчиво, несколько раз протягивает руку, касаясь его плеча, руки, стараясь понять, реален ли он. Долго молчат. Наверное, им впервые трудно говорить.

Первым не выдерживает Меркуцио:

\- Объясните… 

\- Я и сам не понимаю до конца, как так получилось. После того, как вы с Тибальтом умерли…

\- Значит, не приснилось мне это, - перебивает его Меркуцио, - дуэль, удар кинжалом, кровь на руках, а потом холод. А Тибальт?

\- Его убил я. Знаешь… он не сопротивлялся даже. Просто стоял и ждал, пока я ударю. А потом почему-то поблагодарил. Странно так… А дальше твой дядя вышвырнул меня из города, и все совсем запуталось. Помню только, что не мог жить больше, когда узнал, что Юлия умерла. Очнулся под ее балконом на улице. А дом – пустой. И чумные маски по городу ходят. Знаешь, такие, которые еще дымом окуривают все, в черных плащах, с огромными белыми носами. И тишина такая, что аж звенит в ушах. Я тогда долго по городу метался, звал, ломился в двери… а везде пустота, и комнаты все паутиной затянуты. А в доме Капулетти, в гостиной, на столе лежала Юлия. В белом платье, будто спала. Но стоило к ней подойти, как она превращалась в уродливую восковую куклу, и рассыпалась в пепел от прикосновения. Думал все, умом тронусь от этого. Сел я у того стола, и все… Меня Юлия нашла. Спасла из кошмара. Вместе мы нашли других, они тут есть. И нам все объяснили.

\- Что объяснили?

\- Что в посмертии ада и рая нет. Есть то, что мы хотим себе представить. Здесь каждый может создать свой собственный мир. Только люди между собой договорились и живут вместе, в общем, если хочешь, к ним можно сходить. Там хорошо. Все такие молодые, красивые. И спокойные. 

\- Погоди… а Тибальт? Где Тибальт?

\- Да что он тебе? Меркуцио, причем тут Тибальт?

\- Ты же не знаешь. Вы все не знаете… он мне очень нужен. Я… не могу без него.

\- Мы его не нашли, - тихо говорит Юлия, гладит Меркуцио по руке, чтобы тот успокоился, - мы искали, правда. Он, наверное, в аду.

\- Но вы же сами сказали, что ада нет! Не понимаю.

\- Он есть. И у каждого он свой. Это не огонь или боль, настоящий ад – это твоя жизнь, которая прошла не так. Хорошие люди попадают в ад потому, что не могут простить себя. И самое страшное там не пытки или физическая боль, самое страшное там – потерять разум, - тихо говорит Ромео. И от этого еще страшнее. Они тут. Кажутся живыми, настоящими. А Тибальт где-то в кошмаре, в который он загнал себя сам.

\- Я должен его найти, - Меркуцио вскакивает, хватает с постели плащ, - куда идти нужно? Как там у Данте было, я читал… мы оба читали, Ромео, помнишь? Круги какие-то вроде. Какой нужен? Седьмой?

Ромео ловит его за руку, усаживает обратно на деревянный шатающийся табурет.

\- Ты слушаешь меня вообще? Нет никаких кругов. И если Тибальт в аду, то только в том, который он придумал себе сам. Что ты знаешь о его аде?

Меркуцио замирает, пораженный… что и правда, он может знать о…

\- Я знаю, - говорит Юлия, - его ад – это неизбывная вина и вечная война, в которой у него на глазах умирают его близкие.

\- Значит, нам нужно вернуться в Верону. Ромео, помнишь, где была твоя чумная, мертвая Верона, думаю, что нам куда-то туда. Вы со мной?

\- Ты собираешься штурмовать ад? – усмехаясь, спрашивает Монтекки, - ты это всегда ты… что ж поддерживаю. Здесь нельзя умереть, только сойти с ума. Что в твоем случае уже невозможно. 

В первый раз Тибальт понял, что такое вина в семь лет. Тогда худого, неразговорчивого и неулыбчивого мальчика впервые привели на исповедь к суровому священнику-иезуиту. Ничего толком не объяснив, сказали: «Кайся!» Он молчал, потому как не понимал в чем и за что. В его детском простом мире особо и не был ничего: небольшая комната, старая нянька, деревянный меч, с обмотанной тряпкой рукоятью, чтобы занозы не цеплять. И одиночество. Всем было не до него. Отец особого внимания не обращал, только смотрел оценивающе, качал головой и велел слугам лучше кормить, а то кости одни. Тетка как раз недавно вышла замуж и ждала первенца. И все в доме Капулетти готовились к радостному событию появления на свет новой жизни. Не до Тибальта всем было. Нет, конечно, нянька читала ему Библию и объяснила, что значит грех. Только вот грехов этих он в себе не видел: не крал, не убивал, а что такое пре-лю-бо-действовать, так вообще было непонятно. Так что на первую исповедь он шел уверенный в том, что святой отец его похвалит, даст облатку и отпустит домой. А тот, смотря сверху вниз на испугавшегося полутемного алькова и давящего готического величия мальчишку, все повторял и повторял:

\- Кайся. 

Тибальт молчал, сжав руки в кулаки, до тех пор, пока не позвали слугу, который привел его в церковь. Дома он набрался смелости и постучал в комнату к отцу с одним только вопросом:

\- А в чем моя вина?

От отца пахло вином, резко и неприятно. Он жестом велел мальчику подойти ближе, взял за подбородок, внимательно всматриваясь в худое детское лицо, а потом оттолкнул от себя со словами:

\- Твоя вина? Ты убил свою мать. Как ты считаешь, этого не достаточно для вечного покаяния?

Тибальт отшатнулся, выбежал из комнаты, в слезах, задыхаясь от давящего со всех сторон ужаса. Сразу за осознанием того, что сказал ему отец, пришла тьма и первый приступ Падучей. Слуги еле успели прижать его к полу, разжимая намертво сведенную судорогой челюсть. Сеньора Капулетти переволновалась, увидев бьющегося на полу в конвульсиях племянника, и роды начались раньше срока. Девочка родилась слабой, маленькой, и за ее жизнь очень боялись. И в этом тоже был виноват Тибальт. Слуги старались лишний раз не подходить к припадочному мальчику, шептались, что он одержимый, и приносит в дом несчастье. Ему даже сестру разрешили увидеть только через месяц после ее рождения. И тогда он решил, что Юлия - то самое светлое чудо, которое он должен беречь и защищать.

А вот чувство вины с каждым годом становилось все больше и злее, порой вытесняя все прочие эмоции. Виновен. В том, что болен. В том, что не может справиться с мальчишками-Монтекки, в том, что отец не может им гордиться. В том, что Монтекки убивают его отца и дом остается практически обезглавленным. В том, что по городу расползаются слухи о приключениях его тетки. В том, что семья в долгах, в том, что посмел влюбиться во врага. В том, что позволил ему влюбиться в себя. В том, что убил его на глупой дуэли.

Он был весь пропитан этим чувством вины за все. На исповеди ходить перестал, после того, как умер отец. Смысла в этом не видел никакого. Все равно, человек сам себе самый страшный судья и палач. Но порой, по ночам, он твердил, задыхаясь «mia culpa», надеясь, что кто-нибудь там, наверху, услышит и простит.  
Теперь же все встало на свои места. После того, как Ромео ударил кинжалом, Тибальту показалось, что мир перевернулся, рассыпался на сотни зеркальных осколков. И пришла тишина. Когда он открыл глаза, вокруг было сумрачно, сыро и все также тихо. Словно в склепе. Неужели, его похоронили живым? Тибальту стало страшно, он прошел вдоль стены, пытаясь найти выход или факел, чтобы избавиться от давящей темноты. Выхода не было. А в стене воткнут еле тлеющий огарок. Бережно сняв его с подсвечника, Тибальт стал осматриваться, пытаясь понять, где находится. И правда склеп. На надгробиях выбиты имена и даты смерти. Его мать. Отец. Кто-то еще из родственников. А потом он увидел две свежие могилы. Юлия. Меркуцио. Тибальт дернулся в сторону, больно врезавшись в стену плечом. Свеча погасла. Он сел, обхватив колени руками, с ужасом глядя на могильные камни. Которые вдруг задрожали, и он увидел своих мертвецов. Красивую черноволосую женщину, его мать, которую похоронили по обычаю в свадебном платье. Отца, в парадных одеждах клана. Юлию в белом тонком платье, залитом кровью из вскрытых вен, и бледного Меркуцио в белой рубашке с расплывшимся на ней бурым пятном. Никто ничего не говорил. Они просто стояли напротив него. Отец и мать смотрели с сожалением, Юлия с грустью, а Меркуцио, криво ухмыльнувшись, отвернулся вообще. Последним, откуда-то пришел тот самым священник из его детской исповеди. Он подошел близко-близко, наклонился к самому лицу Тибальта и сказал то самое страшное с детства слово:

\- Кайся.

Стоило им только выйти из дома, как уверенный до этого в своих силах Меркуцио начал сомневаться. Смогут ли они… хотя бы выйти из этого леса. Ведь он столько раз пытался, но постоянно возвращался сюда же. Но тропа начала привычно меняться. Вон и валун в форме лошадиной головы, и расколотая сосна, и дорога с продавленными на ней вековыми колеями от груженых торговых повозок. Солнце нормально спускалось за горизонт. И вроде бы все как и должно быть… только как же ему найти Тибальта? Если он правильно помнил Данте, то в ад должен был вести проводник, который знал, где и что. Только вот Тибальт не Беатриче, а Ромео – не Вергилий, да и вообще, кроме «сумрачного леса» вокруг, с Данте тут нет ничего общего. Ну, вот найдут они какую-то Верону. А дальше?

Ромео шел молча, прижимая к себе Юлию. Смотрел по сторонам, стараясь не думать о том, куда, почему и зачем они идут. Ведь из-за Тибальта все и началось. Из-за его гордости и упрямства. Он даже слушать Ромео не стал, да и Меркуцио тоже хорош. Сцепились, как одержимые, такого потока оскорблений, как в тот раз, Ромео от своего друга и не слышал никогда. А теперь что же получается. Они идут в Ад за Тибальтом, потому что Меркуцио без него не может. А ему-то казалось, что это у них с Юлией проблемы были. Да их свадьбу и не заметил бы никто за такими новостями, узнай все, что злейшие и непримиримые враги и не враги вовсе. А кто? Ромео посмотрел на Меркуцио. Тот шел чуть впереди, с несвойственным ему выражением мрачной решимости на лице. Бледный, только щеки пылали горячечным румянцем. Что ж произошло между ними такого, что Меркуцио готов штурмовать ад ради своего убийцы?

\- Ты ничего не хочешь мне объяснить? – не выдерживает Ромео. - Я не понимаю.

Меркуцио останавливается, трясет головой, будто ото сна очнувшись, смотрит на Ромео как-то виновато.

\- Понимаешь… я его люблю. 

А дальше сбивчиво рассказывает про ту охоту и дом в горах, про то, что они давно уже не враги, а два дурака, на самом деле… хотя, почему только два. Просто городские игры в кровную месть зашли слишком далеко. Они, конечно же, виноваты. Но не они одни.

Ромео и Юлия слушают, не перебивая. Здесь и сейчас многое из того, что раньше вызвало бы ужас и отторжение, теперь кажется правильным и нормальным. Меркуцио замолкает, виновато и как-то потеряно смотря на друзей, ожидая приговора, проклятия, того, что они вот сейчас бросят его тут одного. Но Ромео улыбается, так привычно и тепло, обнимает за плечи, и говорит:

\- Да ладно уже. Пойдем искать твою Беатриче. Только я не обещаю, что мы не сцепимся с ним.

Дорога все вьется и вьется, пропуская порой целые куски, а иногда наоборот, петляя на одном месте. Но они понимали, что Верона близко, становилось темнее и почему-то жарче.

До города оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, кажется, еще несколько поворотов, когда в воздухе повис тяжелый, липкий запах гари, и ночь осветилась алым заревом пожара. Верона горела. От этого стало настолько жутко, что самое главное здесь правило «реально только то, во что ты веришь» моментально забылось, потонуло в черном жирном дыму. Стало тяжело дышать. Они шли по выгоревшим улицам туда, где раньше был дом Капулетти, а теперь, видимо, самый центр пожара. По какой-то странной адской прихоти дом Ромео стоял тут же рядом, стена к стене. Вокруг них горели заботливо уложенные кем-то вязанки хвороста и дров и бродили высокие существа в черных балахонах и белых носатых масках. То, что огонь полз не только к домам Монтекки и Капулетти, а постепенно захватывал всю Верону, их, похоже, не волновало. Они старательно подгребали вываливавшиеся из костров ветки, следили, чтобы горело ярче и основательнее.

Но когда Меркуцио, Ромео и Юлия пытались пройти мимо них, твари как по команде замерли, повернув к ним свои пустоглазые уродливые головы, зашипели, окружая и наступая:

\- Чума. Вы принесли в город Чуму. Поэтому должны гореть. Город проклят. Верона в огне. Только огонь избавит от черной смерти.

Юлия прижимается к Ромео, ей хочется бежать отсюда как можно дальше, но Меркуцио делает уверенный шаг вперед, отталкивая одну из тварей, и они с разбегу перепрыгивают через кострище, ближе к домам. В спины им летит мерзкий шипящий смех, а пламя поднимается выше, отрезая обратную дорогу.

Место, в котором они оказались, мало напоминало привычные городские сады. Вроде, те же деревья, но казалось, что их специально ломали и корежили во время роста. Уродливые, кривые, почти без листьев, из трещин в коре тек зловонный липкий сок. У корней копошились какие-то существа, напоминающие огромных кротов и жирных белотелых гусениц одновременно. Они были слепыми и, когда задевали деревья и на шкуру им капали ядовитые капли, пронзительно визжали, отползали в сторону, чтобы тут же наткнуться на другое дерево или подобного себе. Они рыли землю, вытаскивая оттуда не корни, а человеческие кости и черепа, старательно оттаскивая их в кучу в центре небольшой поляны между деревьями. Процессом руководили два черта, похожие на тех, которыми нянька пугала Ромео и Меркуцио в детстве, и потом они мерещились им по ночам в темноте и в температурном бреду. Черти лупили ползающих тварей длинными заостренными палками, подгоняли и сортировали кости: черепа отдельно, а все остальное в яму, вырытую тут же, неподалеку. При этом они глумливо хихикали и голосили:

\- Пепел к пеплу, прах к праху, что Монтекки, что Капулетти, а все равно все здесь, без разбора.   
Яма, в которую сбрасывали кости, была заполнена древесным соком, и кости, попадая туда, тут же начинали с шипением таять, растворяться в зловонной тягучей жиже.

\- Земля к земле, - гнусавили черти, но продолжали раскидывать останки, - пепел к пеплу, прах к праху.   
Меркуцио, Ромео и Юлия замерли, не в силах двинуться. А черти стали пересчитывать уже отрытые черепа.

\- Сколько там уже? Все?

\- Нет, вон тех двоих не хватает. Эй вы, идите сюда! Мы вас сейчас быстро переработаем, все лишнее уберем, а из этого, – черт пнул ближайший к нему череп копытом, - наделаем новых таких же, чтобы вы там в своей бесконечной мести дохли нам на радость. Взять их!

Черт хлестанул одну из мерзких зверюг палкой, и та поползла в сторону Ромео и Юлии. Первым из оцепенения вышел Меркуцио, он дернул все еще недвижимых друзей за руки, швырнув на землю плащ Ромео, и они побежали дальше, ближе к домам, пока слепые твари рыскали под деревьями, утыкаясь носом в пахнущую Монтекки и Капулетти тряпку.

Но стоило им выбраться из сада, как дома, задрожав, стали оседать в огненной дымке, вековые деревянные балки сжирались пламенем, обугливаясь и чернея. И было тихо. Ни треска, ни криков и стонов, ни шорохов. Дома рассыпались в пепел. Когда стены обвалились, задул ветер, настолько сильный, что Меркуцио, Ромео и Юлия рухнули на колени, закрывая лица от пепла руками. А когда все успокоилось, на месте домов оказалось замерзшее озеро с небольшим островом посередине. 

На острове к черным деревянным столбам были привязаны несколько мужчин в парадных одеждах. Они горели. Не сгорая при этом, вечное пламя только терзало их тела и души. А по льду к ним пытались пройти прекрасные женщины, чтобы затушить огонь, спасти своих мужей. Но стоило им только приблизиться на несколько шагов, как лед под ногами трескался, проваливался, и им приходилось отползать назад, к берегу, и начинать путь с начала. И все это все в той же давящей, бесконечной тишине.

Юлия с ужасом узнала среди горящих мужчин своего дядю, отца Тибальта. Красивый, гордый мужчина корчился от боли, но молчал. К нему пыталась прорваться высокая черноволосая женщина, но лед не выдерживал, крошился, и она проваливалась в ледяную воду по пояс, выкарабкиваясь, путаясь в длинных одеждах, и снова пыталась добраться до острова. Меркуцио увидел отца и мать Бенволио. Все были здесь: главы воюющих домов, убитые и умершие своей смертью. Горящие от жажды мести и тонущие в своей ненависти. Ромео снова прижал Юлию к себе, поцеловал в висок, прошептал:

\- Не бойся, мы не - они… мы пройдем.

И они и правда прошли, по тонкому льду, мимо живых вечных факелов, дальше, где за пустырем и очередными кривыми жуткими деревьями стоял могильный склеп семьи Капулетти. Конечная цель их пути.

Выбраться из склепа Тибальту так и не удалось. Выхода просто не существовало, он несколько раз обошел его кругом, проводя рукой по гладким сырым от плесени стенам. Свеча давно догорела, и теперь единственным источником света было зеленоватое тусклое свечение от могильных плит. Призраки исчезли и больше не беспокоили Тибальта немыми укорами, время будто замерло, ничего не происходило, не менялось. Еще раз пройдя вдоль стен, он сел на землю, дрожа от пробирающего до костей холода, обнял себя за колени, и, казалось, задремал. Разбудил его все тот же холод, который становился все сильнее, настолько, что носы черных кожаных сапог будто покрылись инеем. Он попытался встать, чтобы согреться, но не смог, его сковывало морозное оцепенение, ноги практически не ощущалась. Дернувшись, он замер, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам, ища то, за что можно ухватиться, чтобы встать, пока он еще вообще мог шевелиться. И тут он увидел на ближнем к нему могильном камне тощего рыжеволосого мальчишку – Меркуцио, таким, как он встретил его первый раз, много лет назад. 

Мальчик молча смотрел на Тибальта, нахмурив брови и так привычно закусив нижнюю губу, будто размышлял о чем-то очень серьезном. Подошел ближе. И внимательно, не по-детски глядя Тибальту в глаза, сказал:

\- Знаешь, ты, когда потом бить будешь… кинжалом. Ты не в легкие бей, кровью захлебываться так противно… Лучше сразу в сердце, это чуть левее, вот сюда, – он прижимает руку к груди, и там сразу же начинает расплываться алой пятно, будто и правда от удара кинжалом, – так быстрее.

Тибальт тянется к нему, но стоит ему только коснуться худого плеча, как тот исчезает, рассеивается в могильном свечении. Ноги покрываются инеем до коленей, встать сам он уже точно не сможет.

Следующим приходит Меркуцио-подросток. Они тогда подрались первый раз, и Тибальт разбил ему губу. Меркуцио смеется, слизывает кровь кончиком языка, подходит ближе, опирается руками на онемевшие колени Тибальта:

\- Говорил же я тебе, бьешь, как девчонка. Слабак. Так и не научился ничему? Вот и стоило на тебя время тратить. Чтобы вот так все закончилось. 

Внезапно он начинает кашлять, будто чахоточный, горлом идет кровь, и Меркуцио оседает на землю перед Тибальтом, руки и лицо перепачканы алым, он задыхается, захлебываясь, но стоит только протянуть к нему руку, тут же исчезает.

Бедра до пояса покрылись ледяной коркой. Холод становиться чем-то вроде обезболивающего или успокоительного. Вроде той маковой настойки, что давала нянька, когда приступы падучей были слишком частыми, и Тибальт засыпал, забывая о том, что мучило, и от чего было невозможно дышать. Вот и сейчас он закрыл глаза, все еще надеясь, что это только дурной сон, и еще есть шанс проснуться.   
Когда он открыл глаза, напротив него, на земле, скрестив ноги по-турецки, сидел Меркуцио из их первого, влюбленного и счастливого лета. Видно было, что он только вынырнул из реки, волосы мокрые, от частого и жаркого солнца кожа на веснушчатом носу шелушится, ресницы и брови выгорели, совсем светлые. Он жаркий и гибкий, тянется, ерошит влажные волосы, улыбается каким-то своим мыслям. Меркуцио настолько теплый и живой, что в голове у Тибальта словно поворачивается что-то, он дергается, но лед ползет все выше к поясу, к груди, кончики пальцев заиндевели и тоже уже не шевелятся. А Меркуцио, по-птичьи склонив голову на бок, говорит, задумчиво глядя на замерзающего Тибальта:

\- А знаешь, я ведь давно тебя любил… еще до охоты той. Вот как увидел, наверное, так и втрескался. Только не понимал, что со мной происходило. Поэтому и лез постоянно. Глупо, да? А когда меня из седла вышибло, я и не испугался даже. На тебя смотрел, какой ты… красивый был в тот момент. Я глаза открыл, а ты надо мной склонился и за плечи трясешь, будто и правда, волнуешься. Вот, думаю, подохнуть надо было, чтоб ты меня заметил. Только дальше-то что? Нет ни меня, ни тебя. Ничего больше нет. Только грязь вокруг и могильные черви. Посмотри, что ты со мной сделал.

Меркуцио выпрямляется, и по нему и правда начинают ползать мерзкие белесые личинки, он не шевелится, не пытается их с себя скинуть, а те, облепляют уродливой шевелящейся маской его лицо, шею, плечи, руки… а потом исчезают, оставив у ног Тибальта обглоданный, полуразложившийся труп, который тоже постепенно рассыпается в прах, смешиваясь с землей и пылью на полу.

Иней уже стянул плечи, намерз пушистыми иголочками на ресницы, колол щеки. Как-то пришедшие в город торговцы рассказывали, что в горах зимой нельзя спать, особенно если холодно и идет снег. Потому, что потом уже не проснуться. Холод – самый коварный убийца. Он приходит во сне, давая напоследок сладкую иллюзию тепла и покоя. Вот и сейчас Тибальт понимал, что если закроет глаза на этот раз, то больше уже не сможет их открыть. Он ничего не чувствовал. Прошлое постепенно уходило из памяти, оставляя только стылый покой и тишину. Может, оно и к лучшему. Последнее, что еще держало его сознание, был образ смеющегося, счастливого Меркуцио, держащего в руках кривую глиняную кружку со сколотым краем. Но вдруг кружка выпала из его рук, разбилась на сотню осколков, а сам Меркуцио подошел ближе, поцеловал в лоб, прошептав:

\- Все равно не прощу, - и, проведя горячей ладонью по лицу, Тибальта закрыл ему глаза. Как покойнику.

Стены склепа, к которому подошли Меркуцио, Ромео и Юлия увивал колючий кустарник с мелкими белыми цветами, похожими на шиповник. Сам он был полуразвалившийся, покосившийся, казалось, что только переплетенные ветки и удерживают его от разрушения. Над тяжелой ржавой дверью висел герб семьи Капулетти, а на проваленной крыше сидели огромные черный птицы и гнусно орали и хлопали крыльями. Меркуцио толкнул дверь, она поддалась с трудом, со скрипом, открывая такую же полуразрушенную лестницу куда-то вниз, в темноту.

\- Я дальше один, - сказал он Ромео, - ждите меня здесь. Ведь и правда что может случиться такого… умереть-то я уже умер, а лишиться рассудка? Было бы чего!

Он улыбнулся, и, выдохнув, начал спускаться по рассыпающимся от времени ступеням, держась рукой за сырую и скользкую от плесени стену. Один пролет, другой, лестница резко сворачивала несколько раз, уводя Меркуцио все ниже и ниже, было холодно и тяжело дышать, но он упрямо шел, стараясь не поскользнуться, не упасть. Не обращая внимания на давящую темноту. Скрипнула еще одна ржавая решетчатая дверь, за ней начинался сам склеп с рядами надгробий вдоль стен. Каждый могильный камень окружало зеленоватое свечение, от этого было светлее, но как-то особенно жутко. Статуи, которые по замыслу создателей должны были оплакивать и смиренно скорбеть об умерших, скалились уродливыми лицами, тянули друг к другу когтистые руки, замерев в вечной битве чудовищ. По причудливой, больной фантазии скульптора, каждая из них была жутким сплавом изломанного человеческого тела и какой-нибудь твари. Морды, когти, чешуйчатые крылья и хвосты, будто люди за их грехи были разрублены на части и спаяны с бесами и, корчась от боли, замерли в этом зале. Расставленные кем-то в строго определенном порядке. Под каждой была табличка с именем и перечислением всех грехов, как приговор. Этакая жуткая выставка земных достижений семьи Капулетти. Меркуцио обошел все статуи по кругу, боясь найти среди них Тибальта. Его не было. Значит, нужно двигаться дальше.

В следующем зале могил не было. Иссушенные временем тела стояли, висели вдоль стен или сидели на пыльных, истертых бархатных креслах. Одетые в когда-то роскошные праздничные одежды, теперь покрытые слоем праха и паутиной, все вместе они напоминали жителей захваченного чумой города. Когда люди, понимая, что им уже не спастись от черной смерти, собирались семьями на последние пиры и так и застывали с кубками в руках. Мужчины, женщины, старики и дети, священники, военные, добропорядочные отцы семейств и уличные попрошайки, бродячие актеры и благородные девицы. Дожившие до старости и умершие в своих постелях или зарезанные в уличной драке, покончившие с собой от несчастной любви, или истекшие кровью роженицы, отравленные ревнивыми мужьями молодые повесы и замученные болезнью дети. Казалось, что вся Верона собрала своих умерших на общий вечный пир. Здесь была забыта клановая вражда и кровавая месть, смерть снова уровняла всех до гостей на своем празднике. Меркуцио шел мимо них осторожно, стараясь не задеть, суеверно опасаясь, что если он хоть чем-нибудь нарушит их покой, то они, все как один, очнутся от своего вечного сна и не пропустят его дальше. Шаг за шагом он прокрадывался к следующей двери, пока не вцепился в ее деревянную, шершавую ручку, с силой толкнул плечом, проскочил в следующее помещение, не заметив, как мертвые, все разом, как по команде повернули в его сторону свои пустоглазые, оскаленные головы.

Он оказался в часовне. Старинной, темной, с обсыпающимся потолком и потускневшими, почти стёртыми фресками. Меркуцио не стал вглядываться в образы, понимая, что вряд ли увидит там ветхозаветных святых. У алтаря горело несколько свечей, и из трещин в стенах сочился все тот же тусклый серо-зеленый свет, а в одном из нефов, на полу, прислонившись к стене, обхватив колени руками, сидел Тибальт. Казалось, что он или очень крепко спит, или умер. Он не двигался и не дышал. Меркуцио подбежал к нему, перепрыгивая через деревянные скамейки, стал трясти за плечи, звать по имени. Тот открыл глаза, внимательно посмотрел на Меркуцио и спросил:

\- Кто ты?

\- Я… - растерялся тот, - я Меркуцио, и я пришел за тобой, пойдем. 

\- Кто ты? Что ты делаешь в фамильной часовне семьи Капулетти? Ты наш родственник?

\- Нет. Я Меркуцио. Племянник герцога Веронского…

\- Я вспомнил. Ты постоянно шатаешься с Монтекки. Убирайся отсюда. Ты враг и пустослов. И ты мне отвратителен, как и твои дружки.

\- Я не… Тибальт. Нет. Послушай меня, все изменилось. Давно уже. Ты и я… мы не враги больше. Я пришел за тобой, потому, что я люблю тебя. А ты меня… Ты помнишь?

Меркуцио целует Тибальта в плотно сжатые холодные губы, надеясь, что он очнется от кошмара, вспомнит его. Но тот с силой отшвыривает его от себя.

\- Ты лжешь. Я любил другого человека. Единственного. Только вот имя вспомнить не могу… образ один остался. Он как солнце… был. Но теперь его больше нет. Я сам убил его. Сам, слышишь. Поэтому я не могу уйти отсюда. Я виноват и должен вымолить прощение. А ты убирайся отсюда. Тебе здесь не место.

Меркуцио снова подходит ближе, старается обнять, отталкивающего его Тибальта. Тот сильнее, всегда был, но Меркуцио упрямо тянет его к себе, они падают на каменный пол, как раньше, в Вероне во время их вечных драк. Оба тяжело дышат, Меркуцио не защищается от ударов, только старается прижать к себе Тибальта как можно сильнее, сдается, придавленные его тяжестью, когда они замирают, снова пытается поцеловать. И снова отлетает к противоположной стене, под рычащее:

\- Убирайся!

\- Тибальт, послушай меня… здесь все ненастоящее. И склеп этот, и церковь, идем. Мы сможем вернуться в наш дом. Помнишь дом? И лето. И реку…

\- Ничего больше этого не будет. Он умер. Я убил… я виноват.

\- Да вот он я, Тибальт!!! Да, ты… ну, была та дуэль. И мы умерли. Но это не важно, теперь. Я пришел за тобой.  
\- Я тоже умер… что ж. Это правильно. Надеюсь, это ад.

Тибальт смеется, отпускает Меркуцио, снова садится к стене.

\- Мне тут тогда самое место. Среди предателей и убийц. 

\- Да что ж такое-то… - Меркуцио садится рядом, и начинает говорить про все… стараясь вспомнить то, что могли знать только они двое. Про реку и ленивых стрекоз, про то, как он как-то нырнул за кувшинкой и поранил ногу о корягу на дне, а Тибальт разорвал свою рубашку и, ругая рыжего дурака, ее бинтовал. Про то, как они попали однажды под дождь и купались в грозу, вода была теплой как парное молоко, и хотелось смеяться и петь, настолько они были счастливы. Про их дни. Про их ночи. Про старое лоскутное одеяло, в которое Меркуцио укутывал Тибальта, дрожащего после приступа. Сам испуганный и бледный, он целовал его в висок, шептал, что все будет хорошо, и пока они вместе, болезнь не вернется. И что-то еще, важное в деталях именно для них двоих. Не городская война, не месть и драки, а треск дров в старой печке и жар объятий.

Но Тибальт молчит. Он сидит, закрыв глаза, неподвижно. И Меркуцио понимает, что он все это время говорил в пустоту. Становится холодно. Ноги немеют, и, кажется, он начинает покрываться инеем. 

\- Хорошо. Если ты так решил… я тогда тоже останусь тут, с тобой. Слышишь. Здесь вокруг вечность. А вечность без тебя - хуже любого ада. 

И он садится рядом, кладет голову на плечо, чувствуя, как ледяной холод поднимает по ногам выше, сковывая и усыпляя. 

Утром Меркуцио будит шум ветра за окном, солнце сегодня настолько яркое, что даже закрытые еще глаза хочется зажмурить сильнее, или спрятаться с головой под одеяло. Он привычно утыкается носом в подушку, пытаясь сообразить, какой сегодня по счету день его личного ада. Но кто-то трогает его за плечо, проводит по щеке прохладными пальцами. Касается губами щеки. Меркуцио резко садится и открывает глаза. Рядом с ним на кровати сидит Тибальт. В одной рубашке и закатанных по колено штанах, босиком. Он улыбается и протягивает Меркуцио руку, на которой лежат спелые, душистые черно-фиолетовые ягоды ежевики.


End file.
